Hectic
Trey "Hectic" Hoyt is the deuteragonist of Hill, and the former partner of Erratic in Hill's drug trade. Hectic was a small time cocaine dealer, manufacturer, and user, and formerly, a shoplifter. He was Erratic's partner in many points in the show and an associate of Ridgewell, ___, and ____. When Hectic was 19, he met Erratic and the two began to sell and produce ice and cocaine. Before Hectic became associated with Erratic, he operated as a shoplifter, and before that, a small time ice manufacturer in Allmon with his associates Todd and Monte. Hectic and Erratic fought and disliked each other throughout the plot, however, their relationship strengthened over time after they realized what they had to go through to get where they were. Hectic struggled with problems and complications of drug addiction throughout Hill's seasons. Many of Hectic's relationships revolved around the use and/or selling of cocaine. Hectic and his friend, Ferris, were often supplied by the cocaine dealer Carlo, until he later became associated with Jesse. Hectic's girlfriend, Allison, also supplied him with drugs until her initial overdose in Season 2. Hectic also struggled with many other dealers working primarily against him, the most prominent being Ezra. History Background Information Trey "Hectic" Hoyt was born on September 23rd, 1977. Like Erratic, he was not born in Hill, but he moved to the town at a very young age. For the majority of his life, Hectic lived with his grandmother in Edsin. Season 2 After Erratic and Hectic's begin to influence Hill, the two struggle with cleaning up problems with Smoke. While Erratic sells off the remaining pound of potent ice out of Tree's house, Hectic heads over and is confronted by Smoke's dealers. Due to being robbed clean by Smoke's dealers, Hectic smokes Black's ice and manages to hide the bag by throwing it off of the balcony, and deals with a pensive Matt. After Ridgewell is run out of town by Eastside, Erratic alerts Hectic of the situation and begins to make a plan on how to continue business after the pound is diminished. Hectic brings up the idea of stealing from Hate, Erratic decides to instead talk with Bank about trading a large supply of ice for cocaine. Hectic soon finds out that his cocaine supplier, Jesse, has disappeared. Hectic, still dealing with the threat of Smoke's dealers, decides to meet with Hate and propose a large ice shipment towards him, for a price. Hate ultimately agrees, but doesn't trust Hectic. He informs Hectic of one of his associates, , who would fence the ice straight out of Hill. Erratic becomes angry with Hectic because of his hedonistic choice. Erratic meets with CJ and finds out about Brook, who is working out of Grove. Erratic and Hectic together plan an attack on Brook's seven ice carriers that transport ice across Grove towards different buyers at different times of the night. They assemble a team consisting of Erratic, Hectic, Alec, Dawson, Hideout, Oscar, Dixon, and Sky, and travel to Grove the same night. After gathering weapons and supplies at Jimmy's house, they each leave consecutively and assault each of the carriers. Personality and Traits Hectic is talkative, hedonistic, impulsive, mouthy, and compulsive. He is permanently mentally damaged, due to him witnessing his best friend Todd getting killed by rival drug dealers, as well as extensive drug use. Due to his drug use, Hectic suffers from formication, frantic and compulsive behavior. He also possesses hypersensitivity, periods of paranoia and anxiety, mood swings and aggression. Trivia * Hectic's real name is Trey Hoyt. * Hectic's alias is taken from an Operation Ivy record of the same name. * His alias is also inspired by his frantic "tweaker" behavior. Category:Characters